Rise of the Hyuga
by Cole D. soul
Summary: Luffy the daughter of a Hyuga learns to live life. Despite the world not wanting her she will rise and complete her mothers wish. "Become the Queen" challenge from bloody moon mist


Luffy. She will name her Luffy, her first daughter. She was now a mother and she would now protect her child to the end. She broke into tears, she was happy that her baby girl was born and sad that the life they would have to go through. This baby was the daughter of the worlds most wanted man and she was his wife. If the marines ever learned of her existence than it would be Rouge all over again. Even with her cousin Neji as her guardian, he could never protect them all forever.

"Hinata it will be okay" Neji said. Her comforted her and even he knew things could never stay okay. This baby, Luffy, was not meant to exist. Neji stood up from his seat and looked out the window. No one was around but he had to make sure of that. "Byakugan" veins spread around his face and he was getting a better look at a great distance. With this power he saw a man watching from a distance in a tree, he saw him snap a picture.

Neji quickly closed the curtains and turned to Hinata. "Hinata get ready we will have to leave in awhile"

Hinata cradled the baby in her hands and looking at it with compassion. "Okay Neji just let me hold her for a bit longer"

Neji would have snapped at her in a usual case. But she did just give birth and grew a very close affection for it. He decided at least ten more minutes would be fine. The man in the tree wouldn't probably bother them so soon any way.

Hinata still held the baby in her hands. Her little Luffy, she knew that Luffy was going to be destined for great things. He was a D they were meant to go out in the world and go against god. She was the daughter of Dragon, so she could be a incredible genius and be very big pain to the world government. Then the next bloodline of the Hyuga, a clan that was thought to have been gone years ago. Which was almost true only her, Neji, and now Luffy was the only remaining ones left.

"Time to go" she heard Neji say.

* * *

><p>Luffy very happy healthy ran through the thick forest. Uncle Neji had taught her a way to get through them without getting lost. He was always told to never go to far out and don't talk to strangers. Today was a happy day for her because she was going to meet her father. Her mother told her stories about him from time to time when she felt like talking about him. But she would finally get to meet him face to face. The only people she has ever known in her life was her uncle Neji and her mother Hinata. So you could only imagine how she was feeling.<p>

She came to the door and was about to joyfully open it. But she stopped when she heard outraged voices speak. This was new to her because Neji and Hinata never argued once.

"What do you mean the marines are on there way!" That was Neji

"I'm sorry I tried my best to keep her identity a secret" That was a new voice. More than likely her father.

"What are we going to do Neji" and that was Hinata

The next voice she heard was not Neji, but the new voice again. "There is only one way for us all to get out of this alive. You both will have to come with me, it will be to dangerous if you both stay with Luffy"

There was silence on the other side of the door for awhile. Luffy took this time to reflect on what just happened. The marines were coming and to her knowledge was bad news. Next were they really considering doing this. Separating the family, no! They have all been together since she was born. Sure they didn't have much and sure they were always on the run but they were family.

"We might not have a choice. How are we going to tell Luffy" her world then shattered. She was never thought in a second life time that her own mother agreed. Did they not want her? Was she really to much for them to handle? If that was the case she wouldn't be there burden.

She tucked away her tears and ran away. She went of the trail that she was supposed to stay in and kept going until she hit the beach. Much to her dismay she saw five marine ships heading her way. On each one was a armed gunman ready to fire. Her pulse dropped when her sight came to a abnormal tall man in front of her.

"What are you doing here brat"


End file.
